


Soul Eater 30 Minutes in Heaven

by usakumya



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakumya/pseuds/usakumya
Summary: A throwback for people who used to read these in the early 2000's but with good writing.You've been at the DWMA for 4 months now, and you've finally been invited to one of your friend Maka's infamous parties. You decide to take the chance and attend, unknowingly sealing your fate to be thrust into a closet with one lucky person.  What will happen? {long results!}





	1. Introduction

It was a crisp autumn day in Death City, the wind whistled throughout the DWMA campus and colored leaves lined the ground. Cozy days like today just reaffirmed attending this school was the best decision you could've made; fall in the small city was breathtaking. Sitting at your usual bench, you pushed your face further into your large scarf while continuing to sketch in your sketchbook. Every now and again you would look up to see if your friend Maka had arrived yet, and at this point you were starting to get anxious. Usually, Maka would be here by now and you two would be starting the route home... yet she still hadn't arrived. Was she waiting for Soul? Or maybe asking Stein a couple more questions about today's lesson? Trying to push your constant worries from your mind, you continued to sketch silly little things. After a time, an abrupt "Hey y/n!" from behind caused you to jump a little. "O-oh, hey Maka." you stuttered out as you started to put the pad away in your backpack. "Sorry for scaring you… and being late. I swear I have a good excuse!" She gave her signature wincing smile, and you simply shrugged it off and stood up. "It's not a big deal, don't worry. But if you don't mind… w-what was the reason? I'm uhh... a bit curious now." You giggled softly, and she did the same in return as you two started on your route home. "Well, Kid just stopped me on the way out to let me know he was throwing a house party tonight. He said he, Liz, and Patty are at 30 kishin souls collected…" Maka sighed, no doubt remembering her own soul count after recently having to reset completely. "Or just a dumb excuse to have a party," you replied, trying to make her feel better. This time she fully laughed. "He told me it starts promptly at 8 and to let you know you're obviously invited as well. I know you get a little scared at these things y/n… did you want to come with Soul and I?" To tell the truth, you did have some mental health issues that normally would hold you back from parties like this. You've met Maka's other friends, and they did seem like a pretty interesting group of people. Deep down, you know you have a desire to join their group. You just didn't know how….. was now your chance? Without thinking, you said, "You know what? Sure."

To say you regretted your words was an understatement. It's been 2 hours since you got here and you already wanted to find the nearest empty bathroom and have a quick sob. Although everyone was super nice and welcoming, it still slightly overwhelmed you to adjust to all these personalities at once. Just as you finished planning a good escape without being noticed, the other brunette you knew as Liz approached you and Maka at the food tables. "Hey guys~ Patti and I decided to spice things up a little, so we're gonna play a super fun game now, ok? 30 minutes in heaven~" she said with a wink, ushering you two over to the living room where the rest of the group was waiting. You turned to Maka, and she looked you in the eyes with a serious expression. "y/n, you don't have to play if you don't want to." You sighed heavily. You appreciate her giving you the option, but you need to do this for yourself. If you don't play now, who knows if you'll get the chance to bond with everyone like this again? Plus, someone here may or may not have caught your eye… what if now was the perfect chance? "I'll play."  
"Alright, just pick an item out of my hat and we'll start!" taking a shaky breath, you slowly reach in and pull out…


	2. ... a sharpie ! {Blackstar}

a blue sharpie. You look around with a puzzled expression, thinking aloud. "Who put such a generic item in here? I-I mean... just a sharpie?" How would you know who it was if anyone could have easily put in an item like this? "Guess you'll have to find out, y/n!" Patti said cutely as she led you to the coat closet around the corner, slamming the door closed once you were inside. "I'm so so so nervous…. no! I can't do this to myself!" you grumbled, getting aggravated with the way your brain worked. Whoever is gonna be in here with you would probably think you're crazy for giving yourself a pep talk out loud like that... As you were still trying to calm yourself down, the door opened and closed in a flash. Your panic and anxiety only increased once you realized you didn't turn around fast enough to see who came inside. "H-hello? It's me y/n…" you try to make the first move, but you're only greeted with what seemed like silence. "Assassin's rule number 1. Silence. Dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath; wait for an opening to attack your target." These words were barely audible, yet _just_ loud enough to make the hairs stand up on your skin. "I-I-I think there's s-some kind of misunderstanding…! Please don't be mean... just let me see you..." "Assassin's rule number 2. Trans-positional thinking. Analyze the target in order to predict their thoughts and movements," the voice is louder now and comes from behind, almost as if the person is trying to toy with you. As you whip around to try and see them, you catch a glimpse of blue hair before the figure merges back with the shadows. Is this… _Blackstar_? Why is he acting so different? He seemed so happy and over the top earlier when he was telling you about his stories of strength; did you do something to upset him? I mean he even put his arm around you and everything! If you were being honest, you _did_ think he was cute... and sweet... "I predict you're scared right now. You're probably thrown off by my overwhelming power, aren't you? Don't worry, it's a normal reaction when in the presence of god." That last part makes you chuckle through your fear. If he was trying to hide his identity, he just blew his whole cover. "You know I know it's you now, right Blackst-" your remaining breath puffs out pathetically as your partner-turned-attacker grabs your wrists and pushes them above your head, successfully pinning you to the wall. This is such a suggestive position... why is he doing this?! You really can't remember a time you were ever mean to him, you always tried to nod and smile when he went on his little rants about being a god. I mean, they weren't as bad as everyone says... in fact, they were even at times endearing... "Assassin's rule number 3. Speed. Take out the target before the target notices your presence. I'm gonna make you regret calling me generic," he says with a smirk. As you go to respond and tell him you didn't call _him_ generic, you're abruptly cut off by soft lips pressing against yours. At first you're stunned, but your body eases a little once you realize that he's just as inexperienced as you. After a couple seconds of just lips mushed together, the kiss turns sloppy as you two try to figure out how to fit your lips together with breathy laughs. When he starts to open his mouth a bit, you muse that you could get addicted to his taste of vanilla and cotton candy. Your head spins and you hum with how good and new this all feels, and as if on instinct, you press closer to his body. "H-hey… y/n …" He separates his mouth from yours, and you softly whine at the loss of contact. "Hmm?" "I really like you… I-I think? Whenever Maka talks about you my heart feels like it goes crazy inside my chest… when I see you walk down the halls I just feel so... so **WEAK**! I want to be **MAD** because no one is supposed to make a god like me feel so...powerless… but I just don't think I CAN be mad at you!!!" He grumbles in aggravation, and your hands shoot out of his softened grip to touch your red hot cheeks at his confession. "Well I d-don't know what to say… I t-think I might like you too. Everyone is always telling me you're hard to handle ... and obnoxious… but I just don't see that. I see a person really dedicated to their dreams and honestly, I kind of admire that! I think it's cool you can just keep going like that!" First, he doesn’t know what to do but stare at you. Then, all of a sudden, “YAHOO!!!! I, THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR, NOW HAVE AN ALMIGHTY PARTNER IN CRIME!!!!” You sigh heavily as he attaches himself to you like a fifth limb. Everyone in the other room definitely heard that. However, if you’re being honest with yourself, you wouldn’t have it any other way. The remaining 10 minutes of your round is spent holding each other, kissing, and talking about anything that comes to mind. Once the closet door opens to signal your turn is over, you two are attached at the hip for the rest of the night as he yells at everyone who will listen about just how **_excited_** he is to call you his own. Although many say he’s a pain, he’s your special pain now, and neither of you would trade it for the world.


	3. ... a mechanical pencil ! {Maka}

a pink pencil with a tiny panda key chain at the end. “Umm ... whose pencil is this?” You look around embarrassed, wondering who it could be. When Maka stands up, you let out a shaky breath you didn’t even know you were holding. “Oh thank goodness, y/n! Shall we go?” She giggles, taking your hand in her gloved one as she casually walks with you to the closet. Before the door closes, you almost think you see Soul wink to Maka. Almost. “W-Well we have a whole thirty minutes… what do you wanna do?” you ask, the two of you sitting down right next to each other. Any other time, this would be a totally normal thing for the two of you to do. However, you know how this game works, and you’re well aware of how to " _win_ ”. Knowing this, even your leg touching the meisters’ is enough to make your face burn with pure heat. “Well, I understand if you’re a little nervous. Do you wanna just talk for now?” “Sure, I’d like that. But I’m not as nervous as you think.” Even if that’s a white lie, you wanted to seem strong and collected in front of your crush. The truth is, you’ve liked Maka for quite a while now. She was the first friend you made when you transferred to the DWMA and she was always looking out for you. Sometimes it even made you feel a little guilty because you felt like you had nothing to offer her in return. She helped you with your classes, always walked you home, and constantly put your needs ahead of her own. Although it was always so sweet of her to offer, you wanted to give her something in return tonight. “Did you finish the homework yet for Professor Stein?” Maka asked plainly. With all those thoughts swirling around and your anxiety flaring up fast, you take a risk you never thought you’d have the guts to take. “Maka, I really don’t think I want to talk about homework or school right now.” Her face was a mixture of surprise and anger. “Fine then y/n, what do _you_ wanna talk about? Hmph.” She crossed her arms and turned her gaze away from you. Looking at the ground, you take a deep breath before continuing. “Do you like anyone?” “WHAT?? Where is this coming from?” “I don’t know. I’m just tired of thinking about school. I want to talk to the Maka who exists outside of school.” You knew if this had happened with anyone else, they would’ve already received a Maka-chop to the back of the head and spent the remaining 25 minutes of your round out cold. But this is where you knew how to play your cards. Maka simply huffed. ‘So what if I do?” “W-What if I told you I-I know someone who likes you?” Why? Why did you have to get nervous now? Your adrenaline had pushed you this far and as soon as you were about to confess, you say the wrong thing on TOP of stuttering. You turn your eyes to Maka, ready for her to completely see through what you were trying to do. To your complete surprise, however, you’re greeted with wide eyes and her hands clasped together in front of her body. “R-Really? Someone really likes me?! Y/n I swear if you’re lying…” “Why would I l-lie? I-In fact I know them really really well!” “Really? Then what do they look like?” Your plan B along with your confidence from before is quickly crumbling from underneath you. “Well… umm… t-they kinda have the s-same hair color as me… and ... T-they’re like the same height..” “Mmmmhmmm,” You can tell she’s starting to lose faith in your words. “Y/n I KNOW you’re lying to me! Just tell me the truth!” At this point you don’t know where to go from here, so you look at the ground just like before and decide it’s time to come clean before you mess up your friendship permanently. “I’m sorry…. It’s me. I-I like you a lot and I-I just d-didn’t know how to tell you. You’re the sweetest and most kindhearted person I’ve ever met, and I really w-want to be with you forever!” The adrenaline and confidence comes rushing back from your confession, and you take your hands in hers as you gaze into her shocked green eyes. She goes from stunned, to smiling, to smashing her plump lips right onto yours. At first you’re tense, you expected her to talk it out and reject you instead of heading right to actions, but you can’t say you’re complaining too much. Her lips just feel _right_ in yours, like they always belong there. As soon as she pulls away, you miss her lingering taste of orange and chai. You go to lean in and pick up where you two left off, but she hugs you tightly instead. “Y/n… I love you! From the moment I walked up to you on your first day something told me I had to be with you… ! And I love you for you, so don’t lie to me again!! Really, _I know someone who likes you?_ Who do you think I am!” You peck her lips again and sheepishly grin. “I know it was dumb, you know me. I panicked.” “Next time I’m Maka-chopping you. Now that we’re together I’m not going easy on you!” You both laugh so hard, you barely notice the door opening and the light spilling quickly across your bodies wrapped around each other. “Ok, time’s up lovebirds.” Soul says slyly, giving you both a knowing smirk as you shoot up from the ground to straighten yourselves out. He stops you as you cross him on the way out. “Welcome to the family Y/n. Treat her well.” You both share a light smile as you rush back to meet Maka on the couch. The rest of the night is spent exchanging giggles and stories of liking each other for the past 4 months, and you couldn’t be happier. You finally felt like you payed her back in the best way possible.


	4. ... a metal skull ring ! {Death the Kid}

a metal ring, in the shape of the iconic shinigami skull. As you see the principal's son arise from the carpet, your face glows red like a stoplight. You've been interested in Kid from the moment Maka introduced you to him on your first day, and you couldn't believe this was actually happening. Out of all Maka’s other friends, Kid was the one you knew the best. He always makes an effort to be nice to you, whether it’s holding doors, your books, or even asking if you need help on homework. He was a perfect gentleman, and it made you nervous and relaxed at the same time. He was tall, handsome, and incredibly charming; and he was headed straight towards you. "Hello y/n, looks like we'll be spending some time together tonight." He smiles warmly and heads to his coat closet. "Y/n….. earth to y/n!!!!!" A girl's voice snaps you out of your trance, and you look up to see Maka right in your face. "Huh?" "Did you not JUST see Kid walk into the closet? You took so long daydreaming he's already in there!" "Wait ... was that real just now?" She chuckles at this. "Oh my gosh, you're so out of it right now. Yes! Go in there and get him!" ".......O-oh. Ok." You say blankly as you head into the closet, face still hot and red. Once you open the door, you immediately lock eyes with Kid. You feel like you could spend forever just looking into his sharp yellow irises, but maybe that would be a little creepy. Not wanting to give yourself the chance to think about that for too long, you look away and close the door, submerging the two of you into darkness. "Y/n, I'm towards the back of the closet right in the middle. I took the liberty of cleaning up while I was waiting, so you shouldn't bump into anything." "O-oh ok. T-that sounds good…" You take a shaky breath as you make your way to him, your legs feeling wiggly like jelly but heavy like bricks. _Why am I this scared?_ _It's not like he knows…_ you think to yourself as you sit down next to him, blaming it on your cursed anxiety. "H-hey, do you want your ring back? It must be h-hard for you to only have one on right now." You hold the skull ring out to him, but he only takes it and slides it on your ring finger. "You think I don't come prepared? This is just one of my backups. That would just be unsymmetrical of me." He chuckles and holds out his large, veiny hands to show you his two rings on each hand, and they gleam from the crack of light from under the door. You almost melt at how strong his hands look. "S-so I can k-keep it?" You look from his fingers up to his eyes, and you're surprised to see he's already been looking at you. "Of course. If you want me to be honest, y/n… I was really hoping you were the one I would be able to give this to.” Is he trying to _**kill**_ you?! He has to know that he’s flirting with you, _right_? Right?! “Kid…” “Hmm?” “Why a-are you being so n-nice to me? I-I mean… even at school! Y-you’re always holding doors for me and stuff. D-D… Did Blackstar or Soul put you up to it? Because you can just say so if that’s it!!” He’s taken aback when you say this, even physically moving back a bit. You knew you weren’t the most attractive person or even the most popular, so you just figured it had to be some sort of dare or joke. He had everyone to choose from, so why was he always so kind to _**you**_? You shriek loudly when he suddenly pulls you into a huge hug. “Y/n, It’s because I understand what you’re going through. It’s hard for kids like us with mental illness. It makes us think that everyone is against us and we don’t deserve happiness. I’m gonna tell you something you might already know from Maka-” ''You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Kid.” You chime in, cutting him off. You know firsthand that it’s hard to just come out and say what you have. “No, I want to! I’ve… I-I’ve had OCD for as long as I can remember. People think it’s just me having symmetry issues, but it goes farther than that. Just like I know you’re shy… but it’s deeper, right?” “Y-Yes…” “Exactly. I guess what I’m trying to tell you is… I want to help and protect you.” You’re overwhelmed yet relieved with all that he’s told you, taking it all in at once. You even forget that he’s still holding you tight as your brain tries to process all the information. You only have one question…. “Why _me_ , though?” You pull away a bit to look at him, and the next thing you know, his chapped lips are on yours. This is a complete shock to you, and seconds later you can feel yourself heaving and crying into the kiss. All the salty tears you were holding back get laced into your locked lips; Kid has no intention of pulling away any time soon. After a moment, you start to calm down and really enjoy the moment. You think that you could get addicted to his dark cherry taste. Soon he pulls away and pants softly. “I like you y/n. That’s why. Ever since Maka introduced us and you looked at me with those innocent, sad eyes. I knew I had to have you. Please let me take care of you?” “O-Oh… yes, Kid. I like you too. Thank you for o-opening up to me… and I want to take care of you too! Just like you’ve done for me!” You smile wide and he returns it, taking your hand and leading you out of the closet. The group smiles as they see you two walk back to them hand in hand. “Your turn was technically up 5 minutes ago, but we could kinda hear you two were having uhh… a moment.” Maka smirks at you after she says this, and you flush and chuckle sheepishly back. “I know. Thank you, everyone.” Kid says warmly and guides you to where he was sitting on the carpet before. “I really do love you. Please stay with me.” “Of course, Kid.” You spend the rest of the game cuddled up together as he whispers sweet nothings in your ear of how much he’s waited for this, and you can do nothing but melt more and more into his touch. Finally, this shinigami boy is yours.


End file.
